


Beaches and blueberry pancakes

by tonyscapsicle



Series: Of cosmos and daisies sprinkled with sunshine [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 13 Year old Peter, 5 year old Morgan, Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Fluff, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Steve is absolutely wrapped around Morgan's little finger, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyscapsicle/pseuds/tonyscapsicle
Summary: Tony pushed himself upright on an elbow, resting his entire body on Steve, "If we expected anything else, we'd be stupid. Now c'mon, let's grace our spawns with our presence before they come barging in. I'm kind enough to forego my anniversary sex demands for some promised blueberry pancakes."Tony got up, throwing off the blankets and pulling Steve towards him with futile attempts if the supersoldier's snorts were any indication.Steve complied, rolling towards Tony and following him towards the bathroom, "Please don't be kind enough to forego it later."OrThe anniversary fluff featuring Steve, Tony and their kids over Malibu beaches and blueberry pancakes that I never knew I needed to live for.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Of cosmos and daisies sprinkled with sunshine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771720
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Beaches and blueberry pancakes

Warm fingers gently traced Tony's face, feather-light touches that ran on his face in recognition. He pressed his face closer to the chest he had been nuzzling all night, breathing in the familiar scent. The fingers continued stroking the curve of his lips which soon turned into a smile as he recognised his husband's silent laugh.

"Good morning, sweetheart.", Steve's deep voice filled his ears with a gentle press of lips on his forehead. Tony pried his eyes open, leaning closer as the adoring ocean blue eyes ran over his face in amusement. 

"Morning", Tony whispered back as a sudden bloom of bliss filled his chest, watching the love of his life while the dazzling sunlight lit his skin and his hair shone golden.

"Happy anniversary.", Steve whispered as he rested his forehead on Tony's, his eyes slipping close in content. Tony took his sweet time revelling in the love being showered on him as he held Steve back, expressing his own gratefulness and euphoria.

"If you cuddle me this good, I'll fall back asleep.", Tony warned, hearing the smile in his voice. Steve just laughed, slipping forward and tucking his face in the curve of Tony's neck. His arms wrapped back around Tony's waist tighter to encase him.

Tony felt the rumbles of his laughs as he pushed his feet on Steve's, nudging him in reminder of his warning but Steve just laughed louder. The sound of the ocean waves in the background and the slight breezes which made the light white drapes fly sent a flush of peacefulness through him.

"I love you so much.", Tony whispered with his next breath, tugging Steve's face away and looking back in his dilated eyes. Steve often didn't need to say it back, just the way he gazed back softly in those brown eyes was enough. 

"I can sense little feet pattering around the mansion.", Steve said in mirth as his head fell back down, bouncing on the pillow. 

JARVIS considered that instant appropriate enough to address the lounging couple about the date, wishing them over their anniversary. J also divulged in some information about those certain feet pattering specifically in the kitchen. 

Tony pushed himself upright on an elbow, resting his entire body on Steve, "If we expected anything else, we'd be stupid. Now c'mon, let's grace our spawns with our presence before they come barging in. I'm kind enough to forego my anniversary sex demands for some promised blueberry pancakes."

Tony got up, throwing off the blankets and pulling Steve towards him with futile attempts if the supersoldier's snorts were any indication. Steve complied, rolling towards Tony and following him towards the bathroom, "Please don't be kind enough to forego it later."

Tony looked back at Steve's smug face, smirking as he pushed himself on toes closer to Steve's ear, "As if. It's like you don't know me, darling o'mine." Steve's groan when Tony pressed closer before completely pulling away was worth it.

•••

Steve let Tony tug him down the stairs towards the kitchen. He did push the genius against the wall to kiss him senseless more times than one on their way. Not like his genius minded when he wrapped his legs around the supersoldier's waist clinging right back onto him. 

Tony gave up tugging Steve at one point, after batting away another round of kisses playfully but Steve came careening right back to his husband, holding his hand as they walked into the kitchen.

Their barely teen son was walking around the kitchen with his little sister following him around like a little duckling. Peter had just admitted defeat trying to get Morgan to get out of harm's way as he simply picked her up and made her sit on one of the kitchen countertops. 

Handing her some blueberries which she munched on happily, he grinned at her and went back to their pancakes which were looking surprisingly well considering how the last attempts had gone. Tony and Steve shared a smile before they could interrupt the harmony of the siblings.

Just as both of them walked in, Peter's nervously concentrating face melted into smooth love as he gave them his winning smile. 

Morgan, however, had other plans. She giggled out loud seeing them, raising her arms at Steve muttering a happy  _ 'Papa'.  _ Steve immediately made a beeline for his daughter, picking her up in his arms, letting her little legs and arms wrap around him.

She raised a blueberry to Tony's mouth who happily came forward to eat it, acting as if he was chomping on her fingers along with her offerings. Morgan just laughed loudly, snatching her hand away. She directed Steve towards the sink to get her to wash her hands after getting chomped up by Daddy, which she did not fail to complain about.

She continued gossiping with her Papa about little things, "I slept nicely. So that the little jumping curls in my hair that Aunt Tasha made wouldn't go away. I like them." She muttered absentmindedly as she rested her face on Steve's chest.

Both of them looked at Tony who was stacking up the plates with the pancakes Peter was making. It was obvious that Tony was seconds away from pushing Peter aside and doing all of it himself if Tony's tsks at everytime Peter almost burning himself were a sign. 

But Tony knew better than to push aside his son dismissing him for doing something good for them. 

Morgan just turned Steve's face back to herself, suddenly lowering her voice, "Daddy threatened me to sell my toys yesterday again, Papa." It seemed more like a whine expecting him to react immediately to it.

So Steve, wrapped around the fingers of his family as he was, suppressed his grin and gave a fake frown, "Is that so, baby?" Morgan just nodded back at him with widened brown eyes, clearly taking that from her Daddy. 

Steve looked towards Tony who was watching them from the corner of his eyes with a smile while he pushed Peter's fingers away from the hot surface. 

Steve tried to control the humour in his voice but it absolutely slipped in, "Tony. What did we say about threatening again?"

Tony just gave a fake gasp in horror looking at Morgan in betrayal, "Oh little bambina, you are a snitch." Peter just fake-shook his head in disappointment at Morgan whose face scrunched up at not getting her brother on her side.

She looked back at Steve in distress, "Do something, Papa." Steve just shrugged at her, simply letting her solve her own problems with a little step. 

She narrowed her eyes at Tony, "Will you braid my hair and let me wear my Iron Man shoes before we go out in the evening for dinner?"

Tony was seconds away from getting convinced as it was evident on his face, "You fell in those shoes once, kiddo." Morgan just kissed Steve on the cheek asking to be let down which he did. She sauntered right up to Tony, climbing in his lap and curling like a baby koala, "It was my fault. I thought it was okay to walk on my toes. But I figured it out now. I won't fall."

Tony curled his arms around their daughter who surely had her charms on, "If you're telling me that you let another  _ Physics book for dummies _ fall on you, you have another thing coming."

She shook her head fast just as Peter gave a nod behind her back. Steve covered Peter before Morgan could see her brother's betrayal, kissing Peter's forehead and saying a thanks as he helped him make the pancakes. Tony was the better understanding parent, Steve had the mother-hen license large enough to not even let his son's fingers hover over harm. 

Peter then covered for her, "I helped her take it down." sending an obvious wink to Morgan who grinned at him.  _ Back in the good books as if never left.  _ Steve just looked at Peter incredulously who pouted and pushed a blueberry in Steve's mouth before he could get a prodding.

Tony sighed, "Okay, you devious child. You can get those boots from the workshop but you will not touch the helmets. I don't want a repeat of last time of you running around the house with a helmet larger than your whole tiny body." Morgan just whooped in joy, smothering Tony with all of her attention and love.

This was obviously planned. Cornering Papa and using him to blackmail Daddy into getting her boots back. Steve just grinned at Tony who shook his head at their children. God, they have always been a handful. A beautiful handful the couple would always love beyond everything. 

Steve rounded around the table, settling the remaining pancakes on the table as Peter plopped into the seat beside him. Tony continued talking to Peter about everything from the  _ Death Star Lego Set _ to  _ nuclear stability _ . Morgan sat beside Tony which somehow also meant that once in a full moon she got to sit on the table. 

It had developed into a tradition when she was younger. Tony would let her sit on the table back in Avengers tower between everyone if she took a bath quietly without mischief. Being a five year old, she still sat on tables when she listened to Tony as an act of receiving praise. 

She had done that yesterday back at the Avengers tower, just before they were getting ready to fly to Malibu for a week. And she did it again today, nobody had an idea why. She was probably realising that she could no longer do that as she grew bigger and was taking the most of her last table-sitting days.

Steve undoubtedly knew his husband had reinforced the tables just so she could sit on them a little more until she reached the page in her little  _ Physics book for dummies  _ which explained her not to. She'd sit beside Peter as he would tell her all about it, not leaving a cranny of doubt in her. She'd learn by herself, instead of her parents enforcing it. 

Steve could almost feel his love radiating for his family as he leaned across the table to give Tony a kiss more for being with him through storms and sunny days until they reached this point of blinding happiness with their little kiddos they loved so much. 

As he cut into his weirdly shaped pancakes, listening to Tony negotiate with Morgan about the stickers she had put up on the Iron Man armour, Peter gave Steve a look so full of love as if he could understand exactly what Steve was feeling. 

Steve just tilted his head towards the window facing the sea, using Peter's baby-hood code for 'playing on the beach' which he had started just when Tony and Steve had adopted him. Peter's face softened as he nodded his head, pulling his chair closer to Steve and leaning on his Papa with every amount of faith and love in that world.

**Author's Note:**

> It felt so good writing this that I'm almost convinced to write little one shots of this universe more.


End file.
